highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cranberrysong
❝"Yes! You are very special! That doesn't mean I love you any more or less than Tanagerkit."❞ — Cranberrysong to Zinniakit after he complimented her Cranberrysong is a ticked tabby mahogany and cream she cat with long legs, a stout figure, and blue eyes. Cranberrysong is a rather anxious and talkative she cat. She's very humble and reserved. Cran is very kind as well.. But she can get on people's nerves. She's very opinionated and she's always sticking to the rules.. Probably a little too much. Cloverdapple, the WindClan deputy is her sister. Appearance Heritage: Singapura x Abyssinian Description: Cranberrysong is a ticked tabby mahogany and cream she cat with long legs, a stout figure, and blue eyes. Voice: Her voice is deep but charming. Scent: Grass Gait: Light and quick Colour Palette: : = Base (#ffffff) : = Markings (#ffffff) : = Leathers (Nose & Pawpads) (#ffffff) : = Inner Ears (#ffffff) Personality +''' '''Humble, Obidient, ±''' '''Opinionated, Reserved, −''' '''Anxious, Talkative Detailed: lorem ipsum dolor sit amet Likes *Silence *Her nieces and nephews Goals *Find her brother. History Kithood :Clan: Loner :Cats Involved: Hollyleap, Panterhcall, Cliffkit, Cloverkit :Age Range: 0-6 moons :Date Range:'''Chapter 1-Chapter 1 *Hollyleap and her mate Panthercall become parents, with Cliffkit being the oldest, and Cranberrykit being the youngest. *Cliffkit was named Cliff due to a experience that his parents went through to be able to get to the cave where the kits were born, and off of his own pelt color. *Cranberrykit was named Cranberry due to her red fur, like Hollyleap's. *Cloverkit was named Cloverkit off of the idea of "luck". *Panthercall and Cliffkit grow close, with Panthercall and Hollyleap getting into many fights. *Cliffkit starts bullying his younger sisters, with Panthercall joining and supporting. *Hollyleap chases Panthercall away from the kits after he threatened Cranberrykit. **Cranberrykit is incredibly frightened of her father now, refusing to speak to anyone. *Moons pass and Panthercall is pronounced dead. Cliffkit is not happy about this. *Cliffkit continues to go after his younger siblings while their mother hunts for them, targeting Cloverkit. **Cranberrykit constantly tries to defend her older sister, only getting her in more of a tense relationship with her family. *Cloverkit, in the early spring, wanders off while her mother is hunting. She ends up getting lost, and continues to go forth. *Cranberrykit looses it and Cliffkit leaves, assumed to be dead after a while. '''Apprenticehood :Clan: Loner :Cats Involved: Hollyleap :Age Range: 6-12 moons :Date Range: Chapter 1-Chapter 2 *Hollyleap decides to take off and find Cliff, loosing Cranberrypaw in the process. *Cranberrypaw is on her own by this point, fending for herself. *Cranberrypaw falls down a ditch, cutting up her face. Luckily, they didn't develop into scars. *She is still alone, often singing to herself to keep sane. Warriorhood :Clan: Loner :Cats Involved: Nobody :Age Range: 12-Current :Date Range:'''Chapter 2-Current *Cranberrysong names herself. *She hasn't seen anyone for moons, waiting and watching. Still exploring. *At this point she finds herself on the moors. Still singing. *While walking, she finds Cloverdapple who brings her to WindClan camp after reuniting. *Cranberry is swarmed with hateful and rude comments, Dom and Cloverdapple are the only two who seem to like her. *Sandlily comes around and Cranberrysong starts to develop a bit of a friendship with her. *She starts to feel welcome when Scorchtail and Littlerock introduce her to new concepts. *Cranberrysong meets Doveflight, a nice she-cat who Cranberrysong immediately falls for. *Doveflight goes missing. *Cloverdapple dies and Cranberrysong falls into a depression. Withdrawing herself from past friends and the rest of the clan. *Cranberrysong meets Wrenheart and warms up to him. They talk a lot at night *A raid from ThunderClan occurs. Cranberrysong comes out with a few scrapes but Wrenheart is in shambles. *Wrenheart and Cranberrysong eventually get closer, they start to date! *Wrenheart starts fearing for his life after stabbing Rowanpaw, his son, in the eye. The ThunderClan deputy is out for his blood. *Cranberrysong tells him everything will be all right and they stay out and watch the stars for a while. Even talking about kits and a possible relationship. *Cranberrysong is pregnant! *One day, Wrenheart took Cranberrysong out to the Great Tree and proposes. Cranberrysong thinks about what Cloverdapple wanted, and declines. *Wrenheart runs to the peak where he meets his death. Sparkbite was the killer. *Cranberrysong and her brother bond and they eventually go to look for Wrenheart. They find him and Cranberrysong melts down. They bring him back to camp and bury him. *Cranberrysong has her kits! Zinniakit is the oldest and Tanagerkit comes next! *Tanagerkit is deaf in one ear. *Cranberrysong takes her kittens outside, and they discover snow for the first time. *She finds Cliffsand, who doesn't know she has kits. Cliffsand gets angry after figuring out, and flees to the warriors den. '''Relationships Kin Opinions ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- Character/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% :"Verbal thoughts." ::Actions or internal thoughts. |-|ThunderClan= Nightrunner/Enemy/Leader/Alive/0%/ :"..." --- |-|WindClan= Cloverdapple/Sister/Deputy/Deceased/100%/'⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"I miss you. I wish I could of seen you for longer. Met your new family before you left us.." '''Stagstar'/???/Leader/Alive/50%/⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"Where did you go?" Pigeonthorn/Enemy/Warrior/Alive/10%/⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"..." Dom/???/Warrior/Alive/90%/⦁ :"I'm glad you treated my sister well. Thanks for looking out for her." Littlerock/Acquaintance/Queen/Alive/100%/⦁ :"Very straightforard and sweet, I want to talk to her." Sandlily/Friend/Medicine Cat/Alive/100%/⦁ :"You know you can ask for help sometimes, right?" Scorchtail/Acquaintance/Warrior/Alive/80%/⦁ :"You're all right. How do you deal with so many kits?" Wrenheart/???/Warrior/Deceased/100%/ :"I miss you so much Wrenny. Your kits would've loved you." --- |-|ShadowClan= :Cranberrysong doesn't have any relations with cats in ShadowClan. --- |-|RiverClan= :Cranberrysong doesn't have any relations with cats in RiverClan. --- |-|SkyClan= :Cranberrysong doesn't have any relations with cats in SkyClan. ---- |-|Outside of the Clans= Hollyleap/Mother/Loner/Alive/20% :"Why didn't she come looking for me?" Panthercall/Father/Loner/Alive/0% :"He is dead to our family, nothing but a liar and a traitor," --- Trivia Quotes ❝ Quote ❞ — Who said it and why Art __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:FrostyLeSnowMan Category:WindClan Category:Rogue